This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Identify regional localization of alterations in brain serotonin (5HT) and dopamine (DA) and shed light on the behavorial dynamics of 5HT and DA functional activity in eating disorders (ED). Assess DA D2/3 postsynaptic receptor binding and 5HT transporters in ED.